


Little Galaxies in Her Eyes

by Curator



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), we all saw the cream in her coffee in Caretaker yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator
Summary: Chakotay learns why Janeway changed her coffee order in the Delta Quadrant.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	Little Galaxies in Her Eyes

The new uniforms don’t bother him, grey shoulders instead of black, red turtleneck, starch in the sleeves. 

And changes on Earth, frankly, are a welcome surprise — a more nimble, war-hardened Starfleet that recognizes the importance of every system, every world that depends on it for protection.

But one thing was … a bit of a shock when they got home. 

“Since when,” he had asked that first morning together, “do you take cream in your coffee?”

She had laughed, wild and free, hair askew, his shirt loose on her shoulders. 

“C’mere,” she’d said, lifting a small porcelain container to just above her silver mug. “I want you to see this.”

She had poured, white swirling into black, cool into warm.

“The cream becomes clouds and nebulae and then — for a second ...” she’d whispered, reverent as the lighter liquid pinwheeled into the darker one, “... the cream is a galaxy. A whole galaxy.”

There was wonder in her eyes and he’d understood how, out there, she couldn’t bear a galaxy that was a barrier to be surmounted instead of a playground to be enjoyed.

But now they wear new uniforms on a planet that’s kinder than when they left it and he watches her smile every morning at a little galaxy in her cup.


End file.
